


RenAo Week: Busted

by LittleMissPandaHat



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RenAo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPandaHat/pseuds/LittleMissPandaHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unbelievably late filled prompt for RenAo Week: Busted. More self indulgent fluff as Ren gets Aoba back for a prank that he played on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RenAo Week: Busted

Aoba woke to the feeling of something gently lapping against his cheek. Groaning, he tried swatting whatever was disturbing him from a peaceful night’s sleep- which he decided was well deserved after playing a pretty good prank on Ren earlier in the day. Whatever it was that had been bugging him stopped and Aoba tried drifting back to sleep as he briefly recalled the prank he played. Setting up the sink to spray Ren with water as he cleaned the dishes was a bit cruel, but he laughed it off as Aoba explained it was just a harmless prank and he seemed to be a good sport about it at least. Aoba just wanted to see if anything could shake Ren’s seemingly stoic demeanor after being curious about it for a while. Just as he was about to drift back into sleep the lapping continued once more and he swatted at it again, this time shooting up and glaring in the direction of whatever was keeping him from sleep. “Whatever you’re doing, just quit it!” he mumbled irritably at the quite obvious perpetrator of the crime being committed against his sleep.

  
And his face, he came to realize as rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“What the-?” he began as he felt something wet on his face. Looking over to the direction of the assailant, he was met with Ren’s pale face and wide eyes. “You’re awake…” is all he mumbled as he made no move to conceal the black paint and stained brush he held in his hands. It didn’t take long for Aoba to put the pieces together, taking a moment to find the right words to give Ren what for. “Ren. Let me share a nice hypothesis with you since you love them so much.” He said as sweetly as possible, effectively setting the fear in Ren’s mind.  
“If I get up and turn on the light to our bedroom and look into the mirror over there to find paint on my face, then I will not only be very upset but also not accountable for any of my actions after finding the paint on my face because-” Ren decided the smartest thing to do at that moment was to run away in the middle of Aoba’s threat and try and lock himself in the bathroom. “GET BACK HERE YOU FACE PAINTING FIEND!” Aoba yelled out as he chased after him. He had no qualms tonight about making a ruckus because Tae was not yet home from a neighborhood meeting, which gave him at least an hour to get Ren back and hop back into bed after settling this whole mess.

“Open this door and I might not be that mad!” Aoba said, tone not quite matching the offer he made. “It is my calculation that the chance of you fulfilling that promise is at about ten percent, if we set the average male’s stubbornness level at-”

“You’re about to turn that ten percent to zero real quick Ren!” Aoba said as he pushed at the door, trying to open the door enough to see the old hook lock. ‘Did Ren get stronger?’ he thought to himself as the door proved to be a lot harder to force open than he anticipated. Finally he pried the door open enough, and he placed his fingers through the opening to try and shimmy the lock’s hook out of it’s resting place.  
Ren must’ve not been paying attention to the lock because Aoba finally managed to get the lock out of the hook, and with one final push, he managed to throw Ren off enough to open the door wide enough to let himself into the bathroom. He took advantage of Ren being stunned and managed to pin him to the ground. Ren’s face was scrunched up in mock fear as he turned from Aoba’s angry face, anticipating the worse he could to to him. Which wasn’t much…

At least he thought so, until Aoba began to tickle him mercilessly. Squirming and howling with laughter he tried to push Aoba off of him as his partner somehow managed to stay on him. “That’s for my face!” Aoba exclaimed as he continued, refusing to let up on Ren. “M-Mercy! Mercy! I’m sorry for painting on your face! Please let me go!” he pleaded as he gave up on trying to remove Aoba from his body.  
Aoba slowed a bit, seeming to be lost in thought for a moment. “Hm… You did say sorry. And I guess this is revenge for the sink so…” With that, Aoba decided to stop terrorizing Ren and settled for just straddling his hips. “You are forgiven. But as punishment, you must help me get all this stuff off my face.” he proposed indignantly. Catching his breath, Ren breathlessly muttered “A-Agreed…” and began to sit up. However Aoba didn’t seem to keen on moving just yet. Before he could question him Ren found Aoba’s lips on his own for only a moment, pulling back too soon for Ren’s liking.

“I love you, you face painting fiend.” Aoba said, chuckling as he tenderly held Ren’s face in both of his hands. Ren laughed a little along with him before catching Aoba’s lips once more. “I love you too, you sink-jacking fiend.” he said, jovially playing along. Aoba rolled his eyes and finally stood up, holding a hand out for Ren. Ren gratefully took it as he stared at his masterpiece on his beloved’s face. A crudely drawn mustache and monocle decorated Aoba’s face, and before he could catch himself, he laughed at his own work.  
Suspicious, Aoba took a look at the damage done to his face in the small bathroom mirror.

“You better help me wash this off right now, I look ridiculous.” he muttered angrily as he turned on the sink and began to attempt to wipe it off with water. Ren joined in, handing him a rag to help wipe off the paint from his face. Once everything was clean they both retired back to the bedroom and took their respective spots on the bed. This was thankfully just in time as they heard Tae enter the house and trod groggily to her bedroom.  
After sharing a quick goodnight kiss they both settled into bed. As Ren drifted to sleep he decided that revenge on Aoba for tickling him was definitely in order. ‘But not right now…’ he thought to himself as he yawned and finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm v late but I finally wrote it... Anyways! Once these drabbles are done, I'm going to try to write two multi chapter fics for dmmd.


End file.
